Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology
Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology ist ein Ableger der Tales of-Reihe und gehört damit nicht zur Hauptreihe. In Europa erschien es am 07. September 2007 auf der Sony Playstation Portable, allerdings lediglich in englischer Sprache. Es ist ein Crossover-Spiel, was bedeutet, dass Figuren mehrerer Spiele aus der Tales of-Reihe gemeinsam erscheinen. Handlung Schauplatz Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology spielt in der Welt Terresia. Diese ist in drei verschiedene Regionen unterteilt: Ailily, Doplund und Gavada. Jede Region besitzt eine größere Stadt, die denselben Namen trägt wie die Region und in der eine Filiale der Gilde Ad Libitum zu finden ist. In der Region Ailily ist zudem der Weltenbaum zu finden, der Mana spendet. Die meisten Gastcharaktere aus anderen Tales of-Titeln sind bis auf zwei Ausnahmen auch Teil von Terresia, auch wenn dies nicht mit der Handlung ihres Ursprungsspiel zu vereinbaren ist. Handlungsverlauf Terresias Weltenbaum reagiert auf die Gebete des kleinen Mormos, der ihn darum bittet, Hilfe zu senden: Dies führt zur Geburt des Descenders, der von dem Weltenbaum erschaffen wird. Hierbei handelt es sich um die namenlose Hauptfigur, deren Name und Geschlecht frei zu ändern sind. Das Leben der Hauptfigur beginnt stürmisch an ihrem Geburtsort am Fuße des Weltenbaums. Der Schrei eines Mädchens namens Kanonno lockt sie und Mormo zu ihr und einem Soldaten, der sie töten wollte. Die Hauptfigur rettet Kanonno und kehrt mit ihr, Mormo und Chester Burklight nach Ailily zurück. Dort schließt sie sich der Ad Libitum an, indem sie die von Kratos Aurion gestellte Aufnahmeprüfung besteht. Gemeinsam mit ihren neuen Verbündeten gelingt es der Hauptfigur, dem Herrscher von Ailily, Ganser, ein Ende zu setzen, unter dessen Grausamkeit das Volk leidet. Mitunter verfüttert Ganser Menschen an Gilgulim, den Fresser, der sich von Mana ernährt. Sein vorläufiges Ende findet Ganser im Orphic Maze, das neu in der Region Ailily entsteht. Hier begegnet die Hauptfigur auch erstmals Widdershin und vernichtet erfolgreich, wenngleich auch mit Folgen, einen Knotenpunkt von Gilgulim. Die Reise der Hauptfigur führt sie weiter nach Doplund und Gavada. Während Doplund wie Ailily vor dem Einfluss von Gilgulim noch halbwegs geschützt liegt, da das Mana die beiden Gebiete schützt, gestaltet sich dies bei Gavada anders: Durch die von Aurora gebrachte "Magicology", die vom Volk nicht mehr gemisst werden will, wird Mana aufgebraucht, sodass der Schutz vor Gilgulim langsam versiegt. Obwohl das Volk sich die Magicology ungern nehmen lässt, gelingt es der Hauptfigur schließlich auch, Aurora zu bezwingen und das Magicology-Labor außer Kraft zu setzen. In Gavada gelingt es Harold Berselius, das Gedächtnis von Kanonno wiederzuherstellen, die es zuvor verloren hatte. Kanonno verschwindet danach eine Zeitlang, ohne von sich hören zu lassen, und erst später begegnet die Hauptfigur ihr im Aelderwood wieder. Dort gesteht Kanonno ihr, dass sie wie sie, Mormo, Aurora und Widdershin eine Descender einer Welt namens Pasca ist und sie sich wie Aurora Widdershin angeschlossen hatte, um das, was von ihrer Welt nach zahlreichen Kriegen und einer Vernichtung der Menschen durch ihre eigene Hand noch übrig gewesen ist, retten zu können. Daher ist Pasca mit Gilgulim verschmolzen. Obwohl sich Kanonno dessen bewusst ist, dass sie die Hauptfigur nicht bezwingen kann, stellt sie sich ihr im Kampf, ist danach aber einsichtig und will für das Wohl von Terresia kämpfen. Kanonno unterbricht den Mana-Strom des Weltenbaumes so lang sie kann, als dieser von Gilgulims Kern direkt angegriffen wird, um es der Hauptfigur zu ermöglichen, Widdershin in Gilgulim zu bekämpfen. Nach Widdershins Niederlage entlässt Gilgulim das Mana aller Welten, die es je gefressen hat. Kanonno, die Hauptfigur und Mormo leiten dieses Mana in den Weltenbaum von Terresia, der schließlich Früchte trägt und Samen erschafft, woraus Kanonno und Mormo schließlich ihre eigenen Welten wiedererwecken können. Die beiden anderen Descender verabschieden sich, während die Hauptfigur zu ihrem Weltenbaum zurückkehrt und in einen tiefen Schlaf fällt. Charaktere Neue Charaktere Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology weist einige Figuren auf, die ausschließlich für dieses Spiel erschaffen worden sind. *'Namenlose Hauptfigur': Eine Figur, die frei erstellt wird. Das Geschlecht, Aussehen und der Name sind wählbar. Die Hauptfigur ist vom Weltenbaum von Terresia geboren worden und wird Mitglied der Gilde Ad Libitum. *'Kanonno': Ein junges Mädchen, das an Amnesie leidet. Sie und die Hauptfigur sind schnell durch eine enge Freundschaft verbunden. Kanonno ist wie die Hauptfigur eine Descender, woran sie sich jedoch erst deutlich später erinnert. *'Mormo': Eine fremdartige Kreatur. Er ist der Descender von Yaoon und begleitet die Hauptfigur über das ganze Spiel hinweg. Mormo betete zum Weltenbaum, um Hilfe zu erhalten, und erhielt die Hauptfigur als Antwort. *'Widdershin': Widdershin ist der Descender von Gilgulim und verbündete sich mit Aurora und Kanonno, da ihre Welten alle aufgrund unterschiedlicher Gründe zu sterben drohten. Aurora und Kanonno erlaubten es Widdershins Welt Gilgulim, ihre Welten zu verschlingen, sodass sie miteinander verschmolzen. *'Ganser': Ganser ist der grausame Herrscher von Ailily und ebenfalls ein Verbündeter von Widdershin. Ihm wird von der Hauptfigur das Handwerk gelegt, aber Widdershin gibt ihm eine zweite Chance, indem er ihn ins Leben zurückholt. *'Aurora': Aurora ist ein Descender wie Widdershin und Kanonno auch und verbündete sich mit Widdershin, um ihre eigene Welt zu retten. Charaktere aus anderen Tales of-Titeln Als Crossover-Spiel finden viele Charaktere der anderen Tales of-Titel ihre Auftritte in Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. Berufe Die Hauptfigur kann im Spielverlauf zwischen unterschiedlichen Berufen wechseln, die ihr dabei helfen, unterschiedliche Artes zu erlernen. Auch die Gastfiguren gehören den Berufen an, sie können jedoch keine anderen annehmen. *'Warrior': Kann sowohl mächtige Äxte als auch Schwerter benutzen. *'Thief ': Ein Experte für schnelle Attacken und Diebstahl. *'Priest': Ein Fernkämpfer, der sich auf Heil- und Lichtzauber spezialisiert hat. *'Mage': Ein Magier, der sich auf elementare Magie beruft. *'Swordsman': Benutzt ein Schwert oder Messer und ist ein offensiver Kämpfer. *'Fighter': Ihre mächtigste Waffe ist ihr Körper. Greifen mit Armen und Beinen an. *'Ninja': Assassinen, die Spezialisten in schnellen Attacken sind. *'Magic Knight': Kämpfer, die Schwert und Magie benutzen. *'Bishop': Ein Elitemagier, der Heilzauber und Magie meistert. *'Hunter': Ein Kämpfer, der mit Pfeil und Bogen kämpft. Openingvideo center|600 px Weiterführende Links en:Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology